The most significant accomplishment of this study was that we demonstrated that decreased plasma TGFB1 may be a marker for cystic fibrosis liver disease (CFLD) when values for patients are compared to age-matched controls with cystic fibrosis without liver disease. Since there is no valid marker for CFLD, this finding represents a potentially useful way to identify patients for early pharmacological intervention.